Young Love Young Justice Slash
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash have been keeping a secret from  most  of their team members and their own mentors. But what will happen when an overprotective Batman finds outs? Alternate Universe
1. Caught

(Okay, so my friend Abby wrote the ORIGINAL version of this and then challenged me to write a better version of it. I think I did pretty fucking well)

"Ya know I took the guy down all by myself," Wally said as he sat down on the bed, a smug look of victory plastering his face. As he began to pull of his mask, Dick looked over to him and smiled. It had actually been Miss Martian that had defeated the villain with a trash can to the face. It just so happened that at the same time the can collided, Wally had kicked the guy. The colliding forces of the can and Wally's kick had sent the villain sprawling into a nearby cafe's front windows which, by the look of the customers, was quite a shock. Wally, being the ever impulsive guy he was, immediately thought he had defeated the villain. Miss Martian (Megan) and Robin (Dick) had been more then happy to allow Wally to take all the credit for winning. Dick couldn't help but think how absolutely cute Wally, in his persona as Kid Flash, had looked as he pranced around the somewhat crowed streets as the civilians cheered for him.

"You sure did," Dick said walking over ruffling his hair. It was something that an adult usually did to their child and it felt foreign to Dick, as he was the younger of the two. Wally didn't seem to mind and his face flushed with pride and slight embarrassment. Wally grinned.

"Why don't you give me a kiss as a trophy seeing as I didn't get one from the villain." Wally said smiling. He closed his eyes, his lips slightly puckering. Dick smiled and bent down slowly, pressing his lips to Wally's. The older teen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Dick had remembered when this was once such an odd feeling when they kissed in the earlier months of their relationship together. The utter nervousness that Dick had felt as Wally had first kissed him, slowly and tenderly as so not to scare him. He could clearly hear his heart beating loud in his chest. Of course after their first kiss Wally had been quick to set up parameters of what they could and couldn't do together. Apparently Wally was scared of Batman and what he could do if he found out about their relationship, plus he didn't want to rush anything between them. Robin was quick to agree with Wally.

They had been dating for around six months now, since around the time that the ragtag team of super hero sidekicks had formed a team together, and they had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret not only from their team members but also from their mentors. Dick had often waken up from nightmares where Batman had disowned him, called him things, beat him. He would then walk to Wally's room in the middle of the night crying, to enter the older teens room and slip into bed with him. Being wrapped in Wally's arms always made him feel better, especially when Wally would wake up and whisper sweet things to him and rub his back to stop him from sobbing. In these moments Wally was twice as gentle with him as he ever was, wanting to talk extra care in making sure his boy wonder would calm down. All it took to calm Dick was just a simple smile from Wally, the very smile he had fallen in love with. He loved everything about Wally. His brilliant green and always curious eyes, the freckles that marked his face, his ginger hair, the way the bridge of his nose would crunch up when he was irritated, yes Dick had fallen in love with anything and everything about Wally.

Wally deepened their kiss and pulled him down with his as he laid back on the bed. He felt Wally slowly tighten his grip around him, he in return wrapped his arms around the older teens neck. He began to run his fingers through the back of Wally's hair, loving the soft feel of it against his bare fingers. Wally did the same, running his fingers through Dick's hair, and Dick could feel his stomach churn. Wally always knew what to do to make him feel euphoric. He knew where to touch, what to say, everything. Wally pulled back and stared at him, a goofy smile gracing his face.

"Hey Dick?" Wally asked quietly, smile still on his face.

"Yea?"

Wally cupped his chin and stared straight at him. "Can you please take off the mask?" Wally said.

Dick could immediately feel his face flame up and his body tense. Wally felt it too and gripped his shoulder gently. "Wally...you know how Batman feels about me and the whole...secret identity thing." Dick muttered lightly, pulling his eyes away and staring at something.

"Please Dick. Your either wearing the mask or those thick sunglasses. I just wanna see what you look like under everything," Wally said.

"Wally...," He could clearly feel Wally staring at him. Not a serious or angry stare but a loving one.

Wally laughed. "Never mind, I don't want to push you into anything." He laughed again and Dick sat up. "Dick?"

"Here goes nothing," Dick thought as he gripped his mask, pulling it off, his face growing redder by the second. He didn't really know why he was doing this. Batman himself had strictly restricted him from telling anyone of his secret identity, and then here, underneath him was a guy who had gone and told everyone his real name and everything a mere week ago. He had always felt a sort of admiration for Wally's way of life. He was always so careless and happy, never really constricted by anything. Then there was him. Living under the training of the worlds best detective, he had always had to keep his secret identity a secret. Always. Yet here he was pulling of his mask and he felt...vulnerable. In all truth he didn't know why he had to be restricted from telling, or in this case showing, someone his secret identity. Batman, or Bruce, had done it plenty of times with plenty of women. They all left for some reason, Bruce would never tell him but he had guess it was because of him being the Batman, and it was just left at that. So why shouldn't he be able to show others who he was under the mask. He left the mask slip from his fingers and fall slowly to the bed. He closed his eyes and blushed deeper, wishing that Wally wouldn't have had just gasped.

"Dick...your beautiful," Wally said, placing his hand on Dick's cheek. Dick opened his eyes and gazed at the older teen. Wally smiled at him and his felt his heart beat faster.

"R-Really?" Dick managed to stutter out. God he felt so nervous that he was trembling, this was not good. If Batman found out he had- He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away.

"Of course you do. You have to be one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen." Wally, said, smiling again. "You can put the mask back on if you want." Dick picked up his mask and fumbled to put if back on. A small silence filled the void.

"One of the most beautiful people? Not the most?" Dick blurted out suddenly, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"W-Well uh um...," Wally looked around frantically and Dick had to keep back a laugh. Wally always looked so cute when he thought he had upset him.

"Well who's the most?" Dick laughed.

"Wonder Women of course," Wally grinned. "She quite the babe."

Dick snorted. "Oh I see so I'm competing with big breasts and a skimpy outfit huh?"

"You know your number one in my book anytime Dick," Wally whispered, his own face going bright red.

Dick felt his heart spasm. "Wally...," He loved him, he really did. Dick gripped Wally's suit, trying to steady himself. It didn't matter to him whether or not he took of his mask or not. He just wanted to be with him. "I don't care if he sees anymore," Dick thought. "To hell with Batman." He gave a very light smile to this. He had never really defied Batman before.

"Dick," Wally gripped his wrist, obviously concerned. He pulled his wrist free of Wally's grip and reached up to grip his mask, trembling slightly. "Dick look, really it's okay. I got to see the beautiful face under the mask. You don't have to take it off again, I know how nervous you get-," Dick had cut him off as he crushed his lips against Wally's, mask off and tossed carelessly to the floor. Wally once again wrapped his arms around Dick, pulling him closer and closer. The door to his bedroom slid open and he sat directly up, immediately going for his mask.

"Robin," A gruff voice said and he froze. Dick could feel Wally's grip on him tighten and he turned to face his mentor. If the worlds greatest detective could look any shocked and angry then he already was then Dick didn't want to see it.

"B-Batma-," His mentor grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off Wally. He collided with the nearby wall he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"We're leaving," Batman announced and grabbed Dick's wrist again.

"NO!" Dick screamed, retaliating.

Oh this was not good, not good at all. Megan sighed as she pulled out the latest batch of burnt cookies out of the oven, smoke briefly filling the room. She had began to think that she would never get any better at cooking. "Well at least Wally will eat them," She thought. Speaking of Wally...where was he? In most cases he would be in the kitchen, seconds after she pulled out another batch of burnt cookies, with a brief compliment on either her appearance or her cooking skills. Then he would promptly shove all the cookies in his mouth and speed off to somewhere else. "Maybe he's with Robin," She thought, a small blush forming on her face. She knew better then to pry on their "alone time." It had been embarrassing enough the first time when she had accidentally walked in on them in one of their "make-out" sessions. Dick had looked absolutely petrified and Wally had just shoot her a simple grin. As Wally began to explain what she had just seen, thinking that since she was a marian and thus not from Earth so the act of homosexuality had to be explained to her, Dick proceeded to have what seem like a minor heart attacked. She had assured them both, mostly for Dick's sake, that she wouldn't tell any of the other team members or their mentors that Wally and him were both gay and dating. Wally had corrected her by saying that he was not gay, just bisexual. He flashed her a wink and Dick had hit him. That incident had been about three months prior and she had taken extra precessions in order to avoid barging on Wally and Dick.

"NO!" She heard Dick scream. She turned around, burnt cookies forgotten, and looked past the kitchen.

"Di-Er Robin?" She called out. "Robin?" There was a loud crash and she gasped flying through the halls. Artemis grabbed her by the wrist mid-flight and pulled her to the side.

"Megan whats going on?" Artemis asked, as she reached for her bow.

"I think Robin is in trouble," With that she yanked her arm away from Artemis and continued to fly, Artemis close behind.

"Did someone brake into Mount Justice? Megan use your telepathy!" Artemis demanded. Megan stopped and descended to the floor, closing her eyes. She could feel great stress coming not only Robin but from Wally as well. They were both in Robin's room along with a third individual. A brief flash of a bat formed in her mind and she gasped. "Who is it Megan?" Artemis asked.

"Batman couldn't have...seen them...oh god," She thought. "Robin! Wally!" She yelled and ran foreword, not bothering to explain anything to an obviously confused Artemis.

"Megan WAIT!" Artemis screamed, running after her. "Whats wrong?" She turned a corner, still managing to keep up with Megan when Superboy came out of no where, Artemis having to stop completely to avoid crashing into him. He looked down the hall to see Megan run past another corner and out of sight.

"Some thing is wrong with Robin and Wally," He declared, looking back at her.

"That much is evident nimrod," Artemis barked grabbing his hand and dragging him in tow. Both of them turned the corner to see Robin struggling with his mentor, screaming and ranting, and Megan next to them yelling as well as she tried to pull Batman off of Robin. Batman shoved her into the wall forcefully, her head slamming back into the wall. She paused for a moment as if trying to register what had just happened. She clenched her fists, screamed, and flung herself back onto Batman.

"You don't understand at all!" Megan screamed.

Superboy took a step forward, fists clenched and Artemis drew her bow and then screamed at the top of her lungs: "STOP FUCKING FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Everyone went quite and stared at her. "Now what the fuck is going on here?"

"Artemis...," Megan started. Batman pushed her aside dragging Robin behind.

"None of this concerns any of you. Go back to your rooms," He grunted. Robin kicked and punched at him, tears clearly streaming out from under his mask.

"You fucking let go of me!" Robin sobbed try to pull away. Batman continued to pull Robin down the hallways. A small silence developed as the team stared down the hallway before both Batman and Robin disagreed around the corner. Aqualad come running down the opposite end of the hallways.

"I am sorry, I was busy training when I heard all the screaming,"Aqualad looked from teammate to teammate. "What happened?"

"Wally...," Megan whispered as she stood in Robin's bedroom doorway, gazing at the crying teen. "Oh god Wally," She hurried over, kicking various objects out of the way, and embracing the crying teen. "Shhh shhh Wally it's alright." She whispered to him, rubbing his back.

Artemis stepped forward hesitantly. "Megan...what...what happened? Why is Wally crying and why was Robin just dragged out of here by Batman?" A slight pause and Artemis continued. "You know don't you? You clearly know why all this...this stuff happened."

Megan gazed at her , still holding a crying Wally in her arms. "It's just as Batman said, Artemis. It doesn't concern you." With that she lifted her arm and the door shut in Artemis's face, promptly locking as soon as it shut.


	2. Retaliation

Dick and Batman struggled for a bit. "Your coming with me, and you," Batman pointed a finger at Wally, Wally in turn flinching. "You stay away from Robin."

"Don't you talk to him like that," Dick screamed as he shoved his mentor into the desk by his bed. The lamp on it fell and collided with the floor, it's bulb shattering all over the place. "Dick!" Batman barked grabbing him by the wrist and flinging him towards the door. Dick fought back for many reasons, all involving the trembling Wally still on his bed, but he fought more from sheer animalistic fear. Fear of what Bruce might do to him if he got him alone with him. All the nightmares and the disturbing images of his bleeding mangled body which had been beaten to that point by either Bruce or Batman, it didn't matter their both the same person, flashed through his mind. "Wally!" Dick screamed.

"I said your coming with me!" Batman screamed shoving him out into the hallway where he collided with the wall. Past a towering Batman, he could clearly see Wally, staring at him wide eyed and trembling. Megan came running over and helped him to his feet, glaring at Batman.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at Batman. Batman turned to look at her.

"Stay out of this Megan. Go back to your room. Now." Batman said. Dick took his mentors brief distraction and tried to charge past him. Batman grabbed him by the collar and flung him back into the wall. He grabbed Dick by the wrist and began to drag Dick away when Megan tackled him. Not only was Batman surprised by her actions but so was Dick.

"No!" Megan yelled. Batman slapped her and shoved her into the wall, her head colliding with the wall. She blinked for a moment and then clenched her fists. She screamed and flung herself on Batman. Dick could hardly move as he watched Megan pushed Batman back. The sheer animalistic rage coming from the girl was...scary.

"You don't understand at all!" She screamed. Artemis screamed something and Dick winced as his mentor grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Megan went to say something but Batman pushed her aside and pulled him forward. Dick took one last look to Wally, who was on the bed obviously trying not to cry, and his heart ached. He could feel the tears running out from under his mask and down his face. He looked to the others. Artemis stood in the center, looking dumbfounded. Superboy looked just as confused as Artemis and Megan looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"You fucking let me go!" Dick screamed, struggling. He needed to comfort Wally. He needed to tell him that everything was going to be okay, to whisper sweet things in his ears. He needed to do everything that Wally had done for him. His mentors grip on his hand tightened and he pulled him down the hall and through the main hall all the while remaining quiet. "Let me go!" Dick screamed as Batman shoved him into the back of the batmobile.

"No Dick," Was all his mentor said. "This is for your own good."

"My own good? How is this for my own good Bruce?" Dick countered. As always his mentors cool composure stayed. The seat belt automatically activated as he sat in the seat and Batman started the Batmobile. "Well Bruce?" Dick screamed and clenched his fist, staring outside the tinted window.

"Your acting like a child Dick." Batman said as he stared ahead. Dick said nothing. Within minutes they arrived at the batcave. Before Batman could say anything Dick stormed out of the Batmobile and off to his bedroom, crying again.

"Master Richard are you-," Alfred started and he came forward, carrying a tray of sandwiches.

"It's nothing Alfred," Dick murmured as he hurried off.

Batman sighed and removed his mask. "The kid needs to learn a few things," With that, and a slight nod to acknowledge Alfred, Bruce hurried off to get Dick. Alfred followed quickly, worried. Dick sat on his bed crying, removing his outfit and throwing it into the corner and putting on his "street clothes." "Dick." Bruce said, barging into his room.

"What do you want Bruce?" Dick placed his forehead onto the cool windowpane.

"Dick, don't take that tone with me. Now what I want to know is...why?" Bruce said gripping his shoulder. Dick shook him off and turned to glare at him.

"Why what? Huh?" Dick took a step forward as Alfred entered the room.

"Master Bruce what is-," Bruce put his hand up to silence Alfred.

"This doesn't concern you Alfred."

"But Master Bruce-"

"Alfred,"

Alfred sighed. "I understand Bruce."

With that he left and Bruce turned his attention back to Dick. "As for you, you know what I mean. What was that thing I just witnessed Dick?"

"You saw everything clearly Bruce, you tell me," Dick said clenching his fist, tears forming yet again in his eyes.

"God dammit Dick!" Bruce yelled. Dick flinched and took a step back. "What I saw was you on top of Wally...you were..."

"Kissing him, Bruce?" Dick asked. "Is that what you were trying to say? Is it?" Dick started to cry again. "God Bruce you act like this is some big deal or something."

"It is Dick! God do you know how people react if they found out you kissed Wally? Do you?" Bruce started.

"Oh like you even fucking care Bruce. Like you care!" Dick screamed. "All your concerned over is what people will think if you have a fag for a crime fighting partner," Bruce hit him. "B-Bruce..."

"Now listen and listen carefully. Your. Not. Gay. This is just some phase." With that he left, and Dick slumped to the floor, crying softly.

Bruce sighed. "Master Bruce, I do think that hitting Dick was a bit...," Alfred paused.

"A bit to far?" Bruce said typing in a few keys into his large computer.

"Well yes," Alfred muttered. "I don't really see the problem here, if there even is one Master Bruce."

"He's thirteen Alfred. He isn't nearly old enough to make this kind of decision."

"But Master Bruce-"

"It's just some phase. He doesn't really love Wally, it just teenage hormones."

"Master Bruce I think you should know something," Alfred blurted out.

"Yes Alfred?"

Alfred sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well now the cat is out of the bag, you should now that I've known about...'this'...for quite some time. Of course Richard doesn't know that I know but still."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Bruce barked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Unlike Dick, Alfred didn't shrink under the force of Bruce's rage. He stuck out his chin and huffed. "Well I figured it was none of your business Bruce. It was easy to see that you would react like this." Bruce sat there, red faced and mouth agape. "Quite honestly I see no problem with Richard dating Wally."

"Nothing wrong? Alfred how can you say that?" Bruce argued.

"Bruce give me a few reasons as to why there relationship at the moment is such a problem." Alfred challenged. Bruce's head was reeling and he could feel a migraine coming on. Not only had Dick just come out of the closet- "It's just a phase"- Alfred was now challenging his authority. Bruce groaned.

"How do you think everyone will react if people found out, if the world found out?"

"Quite honestly Master Bruce I don't think they give a damn, although for the sake of your sanity I should tell you that they've been trying to keep their relationship as discreet as possible. As for the world finding out, they'll just have to suck it up and move on."

"Alfred when I caught them together Dick has his mask off!" Bruce screamed.

"As I remember Bruce, you've taken your mask off for quite a few people. Remember Julie Madison? Or how about Selina Kyle? Or Vicky Vale?" Alfred paused. "I can continue if I must Bruce." Bruce clenched his fists.

"Why is everyone out to get me at the moment?" he slammed his fist on the keys of his computer, the screen itself going dark.

"Bruce, no on is out to get you. I just believe that Dick deserves a chance, Bruce. If he wants to date Wally...tell me why that is such a problem. The real reason."

Bruce sighed and his shoulders sagged slightly. "Alfred, do you know how many homosexual hate crimes I've witnessed? Do you know what the people out there do to people like Dick? Do you? Because I do Alfred. I've seen many things, and when I think about those things happening to either Dick or Wally..." Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel Bruce, but you've got to understand how Richard feels about this Bruce," Alfred gave him a sympathetic smile. "Besides, as if anything could happen to either of them. With Richard's training from you and Wally's speed nothing could happen-"

"I don't care Alfred. For his own good I am restricting Dick from having any real contact with Wally that isn't mission related."

"Oh Bruce, if only you could see how your well meaning intentions are hurting Richard." Alfred gave out a light sigh. "I am getting far to old for this." He slowly made his was to Dick's room and tapped on the door. "Master Richard?"

"G-Go away Alfred." Dick called from behind the door. Alfred ignored him and opened the door.

"I brought you something to eat, seeing as you don't really look like you want to come out of your room just yet." Alfred placed a small tray of food on Dick's desk and left quickly, returning to the batcave. Bruce was sitting as his desk, as usual, with The Flash on screen.

"You caught them what?" Flash asked.

"You heard me Flash. I caught your nephew and Robin kissing. Each other. On a bed," Flash gave him a confused look.

"Why's that a problem. They weren't having sex or anything right?" Alfred could see Bruce pale from Flash's innocent question.

"Well no but still."

"But still what? I really don't see the problem. So our sidekicks are dating, it doesn't matter to me. Besides Wally came out to us a few months ago. He hinted that he was dating a boy, I just never figured it was Robin," The Flash chuckled. Alfred could see Bruce trying his hardest not to get angry.

"Could you please just have a talk with him. Please." Bruce sighed. "I don't think it's really the best thing if our kids are dating."

"Why not?" The Flash asked.

"I just don't!" Bruce snapped, turning off the comp


	3. Secrets

Bruce certainly liked to think himself smart, what with him connecting every door and window in Wayne Manor to a sensor so Dick couldn't leave without him knowing. But it wasn't that Bruce wasn't smart, he was called the worlds greatest detective for a reason, but Robin had grown used to him. Hacking into the system and setting it so that the sensors near his window shut off for around ten seconds had been easy. Almost too easy. But Dick didn't care. He wanted to see Wally. Had to see Wally.

Slipping out of his bedroom window and flipping down onto the ground below Dick looked back at the manor before starting across the yard. He knew this was crazy but then again, defying Bruce was always a crazy thing to do.

It had been several hours since Robin had been pulled away, Megan having spent the entire time with Wally. She had done everything she had seen on T.V. when it came to comforting someone. She had patted his hair, hugged him, gave him encouraging words, hell even msde fun of some of their team members in jest, but nothing seemed to pull Wally out of his stupor. Getting up, she hugged Wally again, an idea popping into her head. She still had the cookies from earlier. "I'll be right back." She said, giving him a smile. Wally had simply ignored her, opting instead to wrap himself in Dick's blankets and cry some more.

Sighing to herself, Megan quietly exited to the room, waiting for the click of the door behind her before she continued on. She had to remain calm. Dick was fine, he had to be. And Wally...Wally would be fine too. They were both going to be fine. Turning the corner and hearing voice, Megan mustered up a smile. She knew her friends were going to want answers. Ones she couldn't exactly give.

Walking into the kitchen she pretended to not notice the stares from Artemis, Aqualad, and Conner, grabbing the burnt cookies from off the stove. Turning to the three she offered them some, chuckling. "I'm taking these to Wally so I'd take some if I were you. Everyone knows how Wally gets." She said, giving out a fake laugh and waiting a few seconds. Only getting stares she muttered "Alright" and pulled the tray back, making a move to exit the room.

"Megan." Came Artemis's voice, sharp and loud. Turning to look at her, Megan could easily see a look of disbelief on her face. "Well?" She said, staring at Megan.

"Well what?" Megan said, starting to grow uncomfortable with their stares. She knew they wanted to know what was going on and sure, it would have been easier just to tell them. But Robin and Wally wanted to keep they're relationship a secret and she would be damned before she broke that kind of trust. Besides she wasn't in any real position to be telling secrets when she had her own. "Did you want some cookies-"

"I don't want any damn cookies Megan!" Artemis shouted, slamming her fist on the counter. Megan flinched for a moment, expecting Artemis to attack for a moment. "What I want to know, what we want to know is what the hell was that ealier!?"

Trying to gather herself back up and keep her resolve to not tell, she simple gave Artemis a smile. "Artemis, I hate to say this but it isn't anyones business-"

"Oh bullcrap!" Artemis exclaimed, getting up from her seat at the counter to stand next to Megan. "You clearly know whats going on her with Wally and Robin and-"

"Artemis look-"

"I demanded to know. Do you know how concerned we all are!?"

"I know but-"

"And her you are keeping secrets from us like we don't matter!" Artemis continued to rave before Megan snapped, screaming 'Shut up' and reaching out to telapathically throw Artemis back. She was surprised to say the least, Artemis crumbling to the floor when she had connected with the wall.

Dropping the cookies to the floor and covering her mouth with her hands, Megan whispered a string of repetative sorries before gathering what little cookies she could salvage and running out of the room, Conner following after he closely. She had heard Artemis say something before storming off and hearing Aqualad calling after her but she was to focused on her thoughts to really take notice. She hadn't meant to throw Artmeis. She just wouldn't stop yelling and Megan had just wanted her to show up and she had just acted and- She stopped when Conner pulled her to a stop.

"Conner." She breathed, looking down at the floor. He wanted answers, that was clear, but the look on his face said that he was more concerned about her at the moments. "I'm fine." She mumured. "Now, please let go. I have to get these to Wally and-"

"Does this have to do with the weird noises I've been hearing from Robin's room?" Conner asked. Megan frowned, looking up at Superboy to quirk a brow. Noting her confusion, Conner continued. "Well I think it's called uh, making-out." He said. Megan would have laughed at the awkward look on his face had this been any other situation, Conner's confusion on the subject of kissing and intimacy almost cute.

"I..well you see Conner-" She sighed and nodded, deciding that Conner could at least be trusted enough not to freak out over this. If anything, the lack of knowledge in the fields of sexuality and sex was something to be greatful for. He at least wouldn't freak out over the fact that Dick and Wally were both male and dating.

"Well why is that a problem?" He asked her, not understanding the point to this. So they were kissing and making out Conner didn't understand why everyone was freaking out.

"Well you see-"

"I mean we kiss all the time." Conner continued, Megan's face going red.

"Well yes, but this is different." Megan said, growing exasperated and embarassed. She didn't exactly want anyone finding out about that part of their 'friendship' although it was going to have to come out that they were dating as well.

"Is that why Batman dragged Robin off?" Conner asked, frowning as his brows knit togther in a look of concentration. It had only taken him a few moments to put together what had happened, or at least most of it. Before he could talk however, megan held up a hand.

"Wally first." She said, pulling Conner down the hallway. "We can talk about this later." The walk was relatively quiet, both Megan and Conner going over what had happened earlier in the day. As they neared Wally's door, Megan turned to Conner. "Don't...tell anyone about them alright? They want to keep it a secret." Megan explained.

"Like us." Conner said, perhaps a bit strongly. Megan noted the small tone of dislike but ignored it, nodding. They could discuss their own relationship at a later point. Right now Wally needed help.

They smelt like him. The blankets, the sheets, and the pillows. They all had the soft aroma of deodorant and shampoo. The smell of Dick. Wally softly inhaled the aroma and buried his face in Dick's pillow. He knew that in retrospect this could be taken as a little creepy, perhaps even obsessive, but Wally didn't care. Dick had been a big part of his world for the last few months and without him at least nearby he didn't feel right. "Jeez your turning this into a soap opera." Wally muttered to himself, hugging Dick's pillow tighter as he sniffed.

"Wally?" He heard Megan ask, the sound of air escaping as the bedroom door opened signifying her entrance back into the room. "Wally?" He ignored her, just continuing to hug the pillow. She would want to talk about it and Wally honestly didn't think he had the stability to do it without crying again. He felt the bed shift and move as Megan sat next to him, Megan gently playing with his hair. If he hadn't known any better he might had thought she was trying to help him out of pity, but he knew that Megan was honestly trying to help him feel better. He just wished her attempts were actually helping- "Are those cookies?" He asked quietly, the smell of burnt chocolate cookies making his stomach rumble as if to signal that he was hungry.

Megan smiled, just glad that he was talking, and nodded. "Yea, I managed to wrestle them away from Conner. He was just eating them up." Megan joked, laughing a bit easier then she had before. Wally sat up and swiped at one, shoving the cookie into his mouth. He had to admit, Megan's back goods did make him feel better. Well that and most foods. Noting his slight change in mood, Megan continued. "I kind of...threw Artemis into a wall a few minutes ago." She had to laugh again from the look Wally gave.

"And what did she say to that?" He asked, rather liking the prospect of Megan taking on Artemis.

"Well I believe there was a long line of curse words before she stormed out." Megan joked. This was good. Even in his saddened stuppor she could at least cheer him up a bit with some food and jokes. "It was rather-"

"Wally can I talk to you?" Came a voice from the doorway. Both Wally and Megan turned to the doorway to see the Flash standing there, a concerned look on his face. "Can I talk to you?"


End file.
